


My Boyfriend Is A Vampire? (NOT Clickbait)

by city135



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Johnny-centric, M/M, Mentions of Blood, New York City, Not Set in Korea, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Vloggers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city135/pseuds/city135
Summary: "Are you..." Johnny raises an eyebrow. "Are you quotingTwilightat me?"And when he looks closer, there's definitely a copy ofTwilighton Jaehyun's bed, the cover with the apple and the hands too iconic not to recognize, a multitude of sticky notes sticking out from the pages.





	My Boyfriend Is A Vampire? (NOT Clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> an extremely silly, self-indulgent, and experimental concept i was supposed to do in october but kept procrastinating on  
> thank you to parker and eden for talking to me about this
> 
> for reference: the PATH is a train that connects jersey city (and other cities in northern new jersey) and manhattan (new york)

Being a vampire kind of sucks (no pun intended).

 _Yes_ , Johnny is stronger and faster now. _Yes_ , he can heal far quicker than he could as a human. _Yes_ , he has heightened senses. And _yes_ , he can now pull three all-nighters in a row and still be functional (he imagines that’ll do wonders during finals week).

But the light and sun sensitivity, the fangs (Johnny did not expect to go through teething again at the age of twenty-two), and cutting garlic out of his diet — it sucks. And immortal life seems pretty awful too.

But the worst part? The thing that Johnny doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to?

The blood.

From the coppery stench (that his new vampiric instincts unfortunately find appetizing), to the viscosity of the stored blood Doyoung leaves for him in the fridge, to the concept of biting into a human being to drink from them (what if he bites the wrong place? What if he drinks too much? What if he _kills_ someone?) — Johnny absolutely hates it.

In the month and a half since he’s turned, Johnny has been putting off drinking blood for as long as he can. Which is how he ends up in situations like this:

Stumbling off the PATH train and all but dragging himself up the station stairs. His head feels like it’s in the clouds and his knees don’t feel like they’re actually a part of him. The world is spinning around him — he vaguely registers a man stopping to ask if he’s alright, moving on when Johnny mumbles out a garbled “yeah”. The hint of early afternoon light from above feels too bright, and despite having three layers on, he’s _freezing_. Johnny groans, low and pathetic.

Just a few more steps. A few more steps until he’s at street level and he can throw himself into the car of whoever came to pick him up, and —

Johnny is falling, limbs feeling too heavy and too light at the same time, vision going blurry.

He feels a pair of strong hands on his shoulders before everything goes black.

Yeah. Being a vampire definitely sucks.

 

#

 

Johnny wakes up to a view of Yuta grinning down at him, sharp and bright.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Yuta adjusts the blanket that’s been laid over Johnny. His head is pounding and his entire body feels like it’s made of lead. It takes all of Johnny’s strength to even keep his eyes open. “You passed out. Again. Luckily I was there to carry you home.”

“ _Luckily_ , he says.” Doyoung scoffs. He sounds like he’s close by. “As if you didn’t bang his head into a wall _and then_ nearly drop him.”

Ah. That would explain the headache.

“It’s not _my_ fault he’s ridiculously tall.” The werewolf has the decency to at least look down at Johnny sheepishly. “Sorry about that. It was more of a slight bump, though. Doyoung’s exaggerating.”

“Regardless, you’ll feel better soon enough.” Doyoung comes to stand beside Yuta. They’re in the living room, Johnny realizes. He’s been laid out on the plush sectional couch, and there’s a chair pulled up next to him, occupied by Yuta. “Do you think you can you sit up by yourself?”

Johnny tries to reply, but his mouth is dry and his throat feels tight, so all he can managed is a strangled grunt.

Doyoung shoos Yuta away and claims his seat, then gently cups the back of Johnny’s head to lift it up and slide an extra pillow underneath it.

“This is the fourth time you’ve fainted now. What have you been doing with the blood I rationed out to you? And don’t even act like the bags weren’t yours — they were labeled.” Doyoung scolds softly. He brings a blood bag with a straw in it to Johnny’s mouth, narrowing his eyes when Johnny pulls a face. “Drink.”

Johnny reluctantly takes the straw into his mouth, and his canines extend in anticipation, poking at the inside of his lower lip. Doyoung squeezes the bag a litte, and as soon as the blood hits Johnny’s tongue, he feels a rush unlike anything he’s ever experienced as a human.

Warmth spreads into his limbs, and any pain he was feeling is slowly being sapped away, replaced with a burst of strength, euphoria rushing through his undead veins. He drinks greedily, not even caring about the pleased hums escaping him or the slurping sounds the straw makes against the quickly depleting bag. 

“Slow down, pace yourself.” Doyoung chuckles softly and pushes Johnny’s hair off his forehead, smoothing it back. He talks to Johnny like he’s a small child. In a way, he sort of is. Doyoung is over one hundred and fifty years old, after all, and while that’s significantly younger than some of the others Johnny’s met, he’s got nothing on the many years Doyoung has lived through. “I know you don’t enjoy doing this, but young vampires need to drink more frequently.”

Johnny lets his head fall back with a sigh once the bag is empty. _This is your life now,_ he remembers Seulgi telling him. _You aren’t human anymore — you cannot deny what you need to survive._ At least it’s starting to feel a little less awful now, not as horrifying as the first time he drank blood. He might even be getting used to the sensation.

“Alright!” Doyoung says cheerfully and picks up another blood bag. “One more and you’re done — for now.”

“Where do you even get these from?” Johnny grimaces when Doyoung punches the straw into the bag with, frankly, far more force than Johnny thinks is necessary.

Doyoung grins, fangs out and gleaming. “Don’t worry about it.”

And before Johnny can point out how _sketchy_ that is, the straw is in his mouth and he’s drinking like his life depends on it (and it kind of does. He won’t die without blood, but he’ll basically bedridden doesn’t feed often enough. Or, at least that’s what Jeno told him).

“Good,” Doyoung hums. He stands up and gathers the empty blood bags in one hand as soon as Johnny is done. “Get some rest right now. If you’re still feeling weak by the evening — and you probably will be — I want you to drink a little more.” He points to yet another bag on the arm of the sofa — full and dark red with ‘JOHNNY’ written in black sharpie across the front. “Do _not_ make me chase you down to drink it.”

“Okay, _dad_ ,” Johnny deadpans, grinning when Doyoung rolls his eyes. Nearly everyone at the Home sees Doyoung as a parent of sorts, and Johnny’s taken to teasing him about it too. He’s spent a lot of time with Doyoung these past few weeks and he can tell Doyoung likes the role.

A few days after Christmas, Johnny had officially moved into the Home — an older building fully renovated on the inside and protected by magic. It’s a place for people like him — beings seeking refuge and a community — run by someone named Ten, who Johnny hasn’t had the chance to meet yet. Sometimes the stay was permanent, sometimes temporary. Doyoung’s been in this particular house for at least three decades now.

(“But...Why Jersey City?” Johnny asked, sitting on the edge of his new bed in his new room.

Doyoung shrugged. “Ten has Homes like this all around the world and New York is expensive, Johnny. He’s rich but not that rich.”)

While Doyoung disappears into the kitchen to talk to Yuta, Johnny takes his advice to rest, tuning out their conversation. The less he hears of Doyoung and Yuta’s banter bordering on flirtation, the better.

He lounges in the living room, watching occupants of the Home filter in and out. Jeno gives him a sympathetic look, while Renjun seems more amused at his predicament. Jaemin gives him a sunny smile when he walks in before scowling as he mutters into his phone, firmly grasping a venti americano in his other hand (apparently being a cupid is harder than it seems). Wendy flashes him a small smile before hurrying upstairs — to her room, or maybe to talk with Seulgi. She had been bitten a couple of months before him, and she seems to be handling the whole blood thing a lot better.

Johnny closes his eyes. He’s usually a pretty positive person — optimistic in the face of adversity and all that. But in his defense — this is a _lot_ to take in. One bite changed his entire life.

At least he was found and brought to the Home — he’s thankful for that. He’s glad that there’s other beings just like him, that he doesn’t have to try and learn how to be a vampire by himself.

He sighs softly. This is his life now, so he might as well try to embrace it — blood, fangs, and all.

 

#

 

It all starts like this:

December 21st. Just after 7:00 PM.

Johnny's making his way back to his and Sehun's tiny one bedroom apartment. He just finished his last final, beanie pulled over his ears and hands shoved deep into his pockets. His nose is frozen from the bitter cold, and somehow snow had gotten into his shoes, but he's finally _free_.

His mom had flown out to Korea yesterday for a wedding (the wedding of a family friend he met once when he was twelve, a wedding Johnny would've been dragged to as well if he didn't have exams). She was going to stay there until after the new year. And while Johnny was bummed out that this would be their first Christmas apart, he has plans to make this most out of spending the holiday in the city. Plans that involve fondue and spooning his boyfriend.

Johnny grins to himself, excited. The sooner he reaches home, the sooner he could change out of his soggy socks and call Jaehyun over to celebrate the end of the semester while his roommate is out.

The road along the route from the subway to his apartment has been under construction for months, and today, the thin space between the the buildings and the temporary gates is mostly empty — probably because of the weather. If he wasn't so concerned with getting out of the icy wind, he might've found it unnerving. There’s always people around, no matter what time of day or the weather.

He sees one other person at the corner of the block, in just a hoodie that doesn't seem to do much to shield from the cold, the hood pulled up.

Johnny doesn't pay too much attention, though — his first mistake.

The figure doesn't move when Johnny passes, but after a couple of paces, Johnny can hear footsteps following him.

Johnny doesn't hurry — there's patches of ice all over the sidewalk, and he isn't trying to slip and fall. He doesn't question the person's intentions either — there's nothing inherently suspicious of someone walking in the same direction as him. And that’s his second mistake.

Johnny is nearing his building when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

 **sehun** : so this person who might be your potential new roommate wants to meet up tomorrow

 **sehun** : does that work for u?

 

Sehun is graduating this semester and he's moving out soon, his side of the room already half packed.

 

 **johnny** : yeah what time?

 **johnny** : and have i mentioned that i'm gonna miss you?

 **johnny** : bc im gonna miss u

 

He fumbles after pressing send, his phone slipping from his frozen fingers and clattering onto the half-cleaned sidewalk.

"Fuck," Johnny groans. He bends down to pick it up. "Please don't be cracked, please don't be cracked."

Maybe he _should_ get a phone case like Jaehyun's been telling him.

When he stands up, he feels the presence of another person right behind him. He turns his head to find the stranger just standing there, face completely obscured by the hood. 

"Uh." Johnny raises his eyebrows and tries not to panic. He tries to keep his voice steady. "Can I help you?"

No reply.

His third mistake: Not getting the fuck out of there the moment the stranger starts to back him into the sliver of space between his apartment building and another high rise. And it’s not that Johnny thinks about being mugged often, but he didn’t imagine it would happen on a day like this.

"Come'on," Johnny grumbles. He wants to blame his finals-fried brain for being cornered so easily, wants to blame how he exhausted he is on the fact that he's running purely on RedBull and a McChicken sandwich today. "I have, like, five dollars at the most on me. You don't need to do this."

The person doesn't talk, just lifts a shaking hand and pulls the hood away. Johnny sees red eyes and before he can even _think_ , the stranger lunges forward and Johnny feels a sharp prick in his neck.

Those are _teeth_. He's being  _bitten._

"What the _fuck_ ," Johnny gasps, eyes widening and lips parting when a pulse of pleasure radiates out from his neck. It makes his entire body tingle and limbs go limp. For a moment, he's almost too shocked to move. But the longer the stranger stays there, latched onto Johnny's neck, the harder it is for him to even lift a finger.

Johnny's eyes flutter shut, knees buckling, and a bone-deep chill takes over his body...

And the next thing he remembers after that is waking up to a group of people huddled over him, talking in hushed tones.

"This has been happening more and more frequently." A frustrated voice filters into Johnny’s ears. "And there does not seem to be a pattern with the targets, so far."

"What if there's more than one person acting?" Someone replies.

"Are you suggesting this is the work of a group?"

"Perhaps.” A pause. "Or maybe there's something causing what seems to be bloodlust...?"

"If it is simply bloodlust, why have so many been sired?"

"Um," another voice interjects softly. "I think he's waking up..."

Three pairs of eyes look down at him, two of them piercing red and eerily similar to the person that had just attacked him, and —

Johnny passes out again.

 

#

 

Johnny pulls out his phone to text Jaehyun as soon as he steps out of the subway, only to find Jaehyun had texted him first.

 

 **jaeffry** : babe ur still coming over today right?

 

He and Jaehyun have plans to go over their outline and research one more time before they start to film their latest video. They had started a YouTube channel last year, vlogging about their everyday lives, filming themselves at different restaurants, recommending the best bars in the area. Then, after binge-watching bigfoot sighting videos one night, Jaehyun had the idea to compile them and post his take on it all.

 _BigFoot: Does He Walk Amongst Us?_ had been a big hit, and the two of them had found themselves doing Lifestyle Tuesdays and Supernatural Saturdays, planning out and filming videos weeks in advance to feed their influx of subscribers.

 

 **johnsuh** : yea im on my way just got off the PATH

 **johnsuh** : should be there by 4:30??

 

Luckily, Jaehyun's apartment is just about a fifteen minute walk from the station on 14th street and the skies are cloudy enough for it to be comfortable. Johnny doesn’t have the same extreme reaction to sunlight like Seulgi, but too much of it made his skin itch, and he prefers to stay in the shade.

 

 **jaeffry** : cool.....

 **jaeffry** : if u see ppl in the living room setting things on fire just ignore them

 **johnsuh** : do i even wanna know

 **jaeffry** : i've stopped questioning mark's friends tbh

 **jaeffry** : feel like the tiny one might hex me or smth if i do

 

Johnny freezes for a second, uneasiness creeping over his chest. He quickly moves to the side when someone nearly runs into him.

He isn’t sure if it’s possible for him to sweat anymore, but if he could, he probably would be right now. Johnny chews on his lower lip and types out his next words carefully.

 

 **johnsuh** : haha

 **johnsuh** : witches aren't real

 **johnsuh** : u dont rly believe in them do u?

 

Last week, they had posted a video on aliens and UFO sightings, and Doyoung had been less than pleased about it.

(“Did you really post a video about aliens?" He had his hands folded in front of him with a rather threatening smile spread across his face. "Not even a day after Jisung landed?")

 

 **jaeffry** : uhhhh we literally make videos about supernatural conspiracies

 **johnsuh** : but do u actually believe in all of them...?

 

Three dots come up and the bottom of the message, then disappear and reappear again, Jaehyun taking his time to reply. And Johnny sighs. Because of course he's dating a guy who believes in bigfoot, were-creatures, and witches, but scoffs at the idea of ghosts. Johnny hasn't personally met a ghost yet (and he hasn't built up the courage to ask anyone in the Home about it), but he's sure they’re out there.

(“Okay, but werewolves _definitely_ exist,” Jaehyun insisted, one night. How he had the energy to talk about this after an evening of _activities_ , Johnny isn’t sure. “I saw one as a kid, I swear. The government is hiding it from us, but I still believe.”)

 

 **jaeffry** : anything is possible,,,,,,,,,

 **jaeffry** : but anyway see you soon <3

 **johnsuh** : see you baby <333

 

#

 

Johnny can hear Jaehyun, Mark, and Vernon's apartment before he can even see the door, and he's not sure how much of it has to do with his heightened senses. He almost feels bad for their neighbors, but Mark and Vernon are good kids — most of the time. They're probably not blasting trap music _just_ to piss people off.

Johnny turns the corner and knocks on the door twice.

The volume of the music goes down and Johnny can hear Mark through the thin walls.

"Shit, dude, where's my wallet?"

"How would I know?" Vernon answers.

A third voice cuts in: "You ordered pizza, like, ten minutes ago. There's no way it's already here."

"I have faith in them."

"Found it!"

The door swings open.

"Oh," Mark says. "You aren't the delivery guy."

Johnny snorts and slips past Mark into the apartment. "Are you aware half the building can hear your music?"

"Oops." Mark smiles sheepishly. "Vernon and I are working on our new album." Vernon flashes Johnny a smile from where he’s sprawled out on the couch. "Oh, hey, you should buy it — I can give it to you for a _sweet_ discount of —"

"I'll think about it," Johnny half-promises. His eyes fall on the person with fire-truck red hair, sitting on the living room floor, completely unbothered by the small blue flame on the baking tray on top of the table. Johnny didn’t think Jaehyun was being _serious_ about it, and yet...

"Hand sanitizer," Mark tells him. Like that’s supposed to explain anything. "And that's Donghyuck. He’s in my Stats class.”

Donghyuck is drowning in a black hoodie and he’s got thick eyeliner on. When he looks at Johnny, it feels like he's looking into his soul and reading all his life secrets. It's unnerving.

"Well. Nice to meet you. Jaehyun and I have some work to do, so I'm just gonna..."

Johnny doesn't retreat into the hallway because he isn't a coward, but he does walk away faster than he usually does.

He knocks once on Jaehyun's door once, then opens it. "Babe?"

The room is dim — the blackout curtains are drawn shut and the only source of light is coming from the table lamp on Jaehyun’s desk. Jaehyun’s sitting in his swivel chair, arms folded over his chest. If Johnny didn’t know better, he’d almost seem menacing.“Hello, John.”

"What's up with the whole..." Johnny closes the door behind him and gestures, but he isn't sure if Jaehyun can even see him properly. He feels around on the wall and switches on the main light. Jaehyun squints, mouth forming a small pout. His eyes are puffy and a little red and his hair is shoved under a beanie — he looks exhausted.

His room is a mess too, the bed covered in books and the desk covered in papers. The cork board on the wall looks like something out of a crime show, photos and notes pinned haphazardly, red string connecting things across the board together.

Johnny knows Jaehyun gets passionate about their videos, but he’s never been _this_ intense.

"Jaehyun," Johnny says slowly. Almost like he's approaching a wild animal. "What's going on?"

Jaehyun adjusts his glasses from where they had slipped down his nose. "I've been trying to find a way to bring this up, in a tactful, delicate way, but I guess I might as well just — go for it." He looks up at Johnny, eyes sharp. "I know what you are."

Johnny blanches. "What?"

"You're impossibly fast. And strong." Jaehyun stands up and takes a step closer to Johnny. "Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. You don't go into the sunlight."

"Are you..." Johnny raises an eyebrow. "Are you quoting _Twilight_ at me?"

Jaehyun flushes. "Maybe?"

And when Johnny looks closer, there's _definitely_ a copy of _Twilight_ on Jaehyun's bed, the cover with the apple and the hands too iconic not to recognize, a multitude of sticky notes sticking out from the pages.

"I can't believe you _own_ a _Twilight_ book."

"You're deflecting!"

"From what exactly?"

Jaehyun frowns. There’s a moment of silence between them, muffled music filtering into the room. Then, quietly: “You’re a vampire, aren’t you?”

Johnny sputters. “ _What_ are you talking about?” He swipes his tongue over his teeth, just to double check that his fangs aren’t out. “Where’s this coming from?”

Jaehyun picks a folder from his desk, pages falling out of it. He holds up a sheet in front of Johnny’s face — oh, god, he has a _list_.

“One: Your hands are always cold now. And your skin in general.”

“I’m, uh,” Johnny swallows, scouring his brain for an answer. “I’m anemic?”

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Has anyone ever told you that you suck at lying?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Besides.” Jaehyun pulls out a pen from his sweatpants pocket and scribbles something down in the margins. “You can’t be anemic if you don’t have blood.”

“I have blood!”

“Is it really _your_ blood? Or does it just happen to be in your body? Acquired from —” Jaehyun pauses, eyeing Johnny critically. “— An alternate source.”

“This is ridiculous,” Johnny says, but it sounds weak to his own ears.

“Two: You don’t eat garlic bread anymore, and you _love_ garlic bread. And according to folklore, vampires can’t consume garlic.”

“Tastes can change, Jaehyun.” For example, Johnny enjoyed Goldfish-crackers when he was young. Now, he can’t stand to look at their smug little smiling faces.

“Three: You don’t go out as much anymore. You’re taking more evening classes now and you’ve become pretty pale.”

“It’s _winter_.”

“Four...” Jaehyun sniffs. “You moved to _Jersey_.”

“You think I’m a vampire…” Johnny repeats slowly, just to make sure he’s hearing correctly. “Because I moved to New Jersey.”

“There’s been a few cases of vampire sightings in Jersey the past few decades.” Jaehyun whips out a scanned image of an old news clipping. “Muggings where the victims passed out but nothing was stolen. Missing blood from donation banks and hospitals. Extremely realistic roleplay within obscure kink communities. Things like that.”

Johnny chews on his lower lip. He should probably let Doyoung know about this. Maybe he already does know. That’s probably how he gets all those blood bags.

Jaehyun sets the folder down on his table and takes another step closer to Johnny. “Honestly, at first I thought you were going to break up with me or something — because you’d barely hang out with me outside of filming. We haven’t gone on a real date in ages. And we almost never kiss anymore.”

Johnny winces. He hadn’t realized exactly how distant the two of them had become. He didn’t _mean_ for it to happen, he really didn’t. He’s genuinely been busy — with moving, with the new semester and the commute, learning about the changes of his body, and trying not to pass out all the time.

When he doesn’t reply, Jaehyun continues, “And I didn’t want to believe that. I know we haven’t been together that long but — I feel like we have something good, don’t we?”

He could tell Jaehyun he’s just been going through a rough patch — it wouldn’t be a total lie. But before anything else, they’re best friends. They’ve always been there for each other — whenever Johnny felt homesick, when Mingyu broke up with Jaehyun. He can’t keep lying. Not when Jaehyun is looking at him so hurt and confused, looking at him with a vulnerability he rarely shows anyone else. He deserves the truth.

“Alright fine. You’re right.”

“About which part?” Johnny’s surprised Jaehyun doesn’t look shocked. Vampires aren’t even supposed to exist, after all.

“The part where we have something good going. And the part where I’m…” Johnny swallows again. His fingers curl into a fist, then unclench. He knows he promised himself he’d move towards accepting who he is now, but it’s so hard to say aloud, in front of someone else. “You know that day after finals when I bailed? That was the day I turned.”

Jaehyun looks torn between reaching out to touch Johnny or keeping his hand to himself, ultimately deciding on not moving at all. It makes something twist painfully in Johnny’s chest. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I love you, Jaehyun.” They’ve known each other for years, been practically glued at the hip even before they started dating four months ago, and he really doesn’t want to imagine his life without Jaehyun in it. “You’re human, and I’m not anymore, and I didn’t want to — scare you off, or have you hate me, or whatever.”

Jaehyun’s gaze softens. “Johnny...”

“It’s just.” Johnny lets out a wry laugh. “It’s just that everything is kinda _shit_ right now and you’re the only thing that’s constant in my life.”

Jaehyun slips his hands into Johnny’s and squeezes gently. His skin is warm. Blood thrums through his veins. He’s alive.

“I don’t hate you, Johnny.” He shifts closer, closing the space between them. “I could never hate you — seriously.”

“But aren’t you scared?” Johnny whispers.

Jaehyun looks at Johnny for a moment, considering him. Maybe thinking about what he could do, what he might be capable of. Then, he smiles softly, cheeks dimpling. “You’re still _you_ , babe. The most dangerous thing about you is your disturbing lack of a phone case.”

Johnny rolls his eyes, but he can feel some of the weight lifted from his chest. “I’m serious.”

“I am, too.” Jaehyun tugs at Johnny’s hand, guiding him to sit down on the bed. “I know you, and I know you’d never intentionally hurt someone.”

Johnny lifts his free hand and cups Jaehyun’s cheek, voice threaded with guilt when he says, “I’m sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend.”

“It _was_ shitty. But I get it, I forgive you — it’s probably been hard for you.” Jaehyun places his hand on top of Johnny’s, then smiles wider. “But if you really want, you can start making up for all the time we haven’t spent together. Starting with kissing me. And telling me more about this whole vampire thing.”

“One thing at a time,” Johnny laughs. And of all the things he loves about Jaehyun, he definitely love how he always knows how to make Johnny feel better, he knows how to break the tension, how to reassure and calm him.

He leans in closer, hesitating only for a moment before brushing his lips over Jaehyun’s. Doyoung and Jeno assured him that his fangs wouldn’t come out without the presence of blood. He could kiss Jaehyun without worrying.

So he does.

It’s simple and easy at first, just chaste kisses, like they’re testing the waters, trying it out for the first time. Jaehyun’s lips are familiar, soft and warm against his own, and so is the way that he slowly lays down on his side and tugs Johnny along with him. And then it’s _more_. It’s Jaehyun sliding his arm around Johnny’s waist and curling his fingers into Johnny’s sweater, heat of his hand passing through the layers of clothes and warming Johnny up. It’s the two of them melting into each other and Jaehyun parting his lips so Johnny can lick into his mouth.

And when Johnny reluctantly pulls away, just for a moment or two, Jaehyun’s eyes are practically twinkling.

“What?” Johnny grins.

“Hm?” Jaehyun blinks, faux innocence written across his face.

“What is it?” Johnny nudges his arm. “I know you wanna ask me something.”

“So while I was doing research...I read that a vampire’s bite feels kinda like an orgasm? Is that true? Because if it is…”

“You want me to bite you?” Johnny raises his eyebrow, and he can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. Because, yeah — this situation isn’t ideal, Johnny is still worried about a lot of things, but Jaehyun knowing about it, accepting him — makes it all a little better.

“I mean — if _you_ want to. If you feel alright about it. And know how to do it. Because, like, dude.” Jaehyun puts his hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “That would be _so_ hot.”

Johnny laughs. “Maybe. I’m gonna talk to my, uh, mentor. Figure out how all this works.”

Jaehyun nods and shifts closer to him, until they’re pressed together, Jaehyun’s arm around his waist. “And you can talk to me about it, if it helps. I know I won’t really get it, but I’m here for you, you know?”

“I know.” Johnny smiles and leans forward, kisses the tip of Jaehyun’s nose, the corner of his mouth, the dimple that forms when Jaehyun smiles. “Thank you.”

Jaehyun sighs, content. “And so the lion fell in love the lamb.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jaehyun laughs softly and kisses him on the mouth, playful and sweet.

Johnny rests his forehead against Jaehyun’s and pulls him closer, tracing his finger over Jaehyun’s back. They’ll have to get up soon — their videos aren’t just going to make themselves. But neither of them even try to move, too content in each other’s arms to let go. This was long overdue anyway.

“Oh, and Jaehyun?” Johnny reaches up and tucks away a strand of hair that escaped Jaehyun’s beanie.

“Mmm?”

“We really gotta cut down on the supernatural videos, or getting hexed will be the least of our worries.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/spideycity127/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/spideycity)


End file.
